


工作时间的非工作内容

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond/Q - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a little daddy kink;
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 因为朋友说两个人初次会面那一幕的时间是在凌晨四点拍摄的，我就随便脑了一下，也是随便写的.在他们“正式的”自我介绍以前的故事没有BETA，可能有雷阅读小心。





	工作时间的非工作内容

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Non-Work Related Activities at Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416886) by [MystiqueAstist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueAstist/pseuds/MystiqueAstist), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



从M的办公室出来之后邦德就开始头昏，他自己也知道那份体能测试他百分之百不可能合格，但是M就这么随他去了，算是稀奇也不稀奇。现在距离他去跟他的新军需官见面还有一整个下午加一整夜，这一整夜或许他可以去个什么地方找个什么人打发一下。首要是先去找个地方吃上点什么。  
邦德瞄准了离MI6最近的第一家面包店，也行，碳水化合物，实用主义。他随便从柜子里拿了两个准备在前台结账，瞥到角落里供客人短暂休息的小桌那儿坐了个人。  
那还是个男孩儿吧，邦德心想，看他那乱七八糟的头发还有脸上的雀斑。  
那男孩儿屏幕背对着他，察觉到邦德的视线之后迎上他打量的目光，不怀好意地扯了扯嘴角。那表情可以说是狡黠的，邦德感觉那其中还藏着些什么，鉴于以前并没在MI6的场地中见过他，他初步排除了是自己同事的嘲讽微笑，但那男孩为什么一脸“我全都知道”的样子？算了，青少年而已，大概是青春期无处安放的荷尔蒙控制他们勾引路过的每一个人。

现在的年轻人真的不能貌相，天，那乱七八糟的小男孩怎么又出现了。邦德在酒吧里又撞见了那男孩，仍然是那样，坐在角落里面，屏幕背对着他，顶着一头鸟窝，手指头在他的键盘上啪嗒啪嗒，还有他穿的到底是什么玩意儿？人来到酒吧八成可能就是来进行所谓“求偶行为”，既然都属于“求偶”了为什么不把自己收拾一下？  
好像对着那年轻人皱着眉头太久了，那鸟窝头又从屏幕上移开眼睛，对着他又来了一个白天里的“我全都知道”的笑容。酒吧里昏暗的灯光不能够看清楚他的每一个细节，显示屏的蓝光打在他的脸上，他的面庞比白日里显得有些神秘兮兮。就像个巫师，邦德尴尬的移开目光，假装并没有被他吸引。  
一个在酒吧办公的宅男，算了，看年纪也可能在浏览些什么家里爸妈不允许的小网站。  
邦德拿起面前的酒咂了一口，很好，他透过玻璃杯的反射看到身后的蓝光消失了，他几乎可以听到那男孩合上电脑的啪声。随着男孩装包的窸窸窣窣他又将手肘往吧台上收了收，装作自己丝毫没有察觉那男孩的靠近。  
“你一直在看我。”那男孩在他旁边的高脚凳子上落了座。  
“不如说是你一直在跟着我。”邦德回击。  
“天，我可一直是先到的那个。”  
“来这儿是我的习惯，而我之前从没见过你，不论是这儿，还是，呃，工作场所。”邦德希望自己的语气能够像他以为的那样游刃有余。哦，很好，他听见那男孩轻轻地笑了，所以他没有。  
“好吧，那我承认是我跟踪了你，但我也是工作需要。”这男孩儿招手想要叫酒保，那穿着马甲的服务人员走到他们面前，“给我——”  
“给他来杯草莓奶昔，”邦德快速朝着酒保说，他转头看向那男孩，“你到底成年了没有？”  
那年轻人露出一个恼怒的表情，但是又迅速恢复了那种游刃有余的微笑。“好吧，我可以理解成工作时间禁止饮酒。当然，我确实到了可以饮酒的年纪，您还要查看一下我的证件吗，警官大人？”  
“你把现在仍然叫做‘工作时间’，你是做什么的？”邦德感到有些好笑，在酒吧里？  
那酒保果真端来了一杯草莓奶昔，现在的酒吧菜单已经涵盖面这么广了吗？  
男孩推了推眼镜，拿起奶昔抿了一下，“我觉得在这里谈论这个不是很妥当……以后你会有机会知道的。”  
邦德睁大了眼睛，看着那男孩伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的奶沫，湿润的红色嘴唇又抿了起来，天，虽然他操男人的次数屈指可数，但是这张嘴看起来真的很适合口交。他粗略理解了一下这男孩“不适合在公众场合讨论”的职业，而且总归不是同事，在酒精和性欲的双重麻痹下他感到自己的脑神经正支配着自己的嘴说出一些不太得体的话。  
“以后会知道，那你不如今天晚上就让我好好‘了解一下’——鉴于你那张能说会道的嘴——”  
“天你在想什么——”那年轻人眼睛笑的眯起来，“如果你的业务能力真的如同你声称的那么好，那么你就会发现我还带着电脑，我不是——”他感觉到邦德的手摸过自己的身体，在他的风雪外套下面带起来一阵电流，他被带入一个饱含性欲的吻里。

业务能力，什么业务能力。Q觉得自己完了。他抬起手慢慢环住邦德的脖子，在接吻的喘息间说，“好吧，如果你执意认为……”

这可能是Q跟别人睡的这么糊里糊涂的一次，他像一道菜一样被打包带走，应付特工的同时他根本就没工夫去管他们到底在哪儿，他被带进酒店，被拽着走进电梯，被抵在门板上。天啊，Q心想，我可不想被他摁在门上干……  
求生的本能让他咬了一口邦德乱啃的嘴，这权当是他把自己认为是性工作者的报复了，他恶狠狠地，一只手拖着邦德的领带把他甩到床上，跨坐在邦德身上。  
“我着实不该小巧年轻人的能力。”邦德头晕晕的，那男孩又笑了，他感觉到年轻人灵活的手指正在解他的领带，接下来是衬衫。男孩有点凉的手指逡巡过他的身体，从胸口一路摸到他的裤腰，天，他是有多熟练，这一会儿工夫可以给自己解开这么多扣？  
Q抬起身体把自己的内裤和裤子拉下膝盖，蹬到地上跟自己的外套们作伴。他伸出手拉下邦德的裤链。  
妈的，为什么007不知道穿内裤。  
“你——”  
“噢……小朋友，穿内裤会影响西裤的完美形状。”邦德捉住他一只手，轻轻的吻了吻。  
Q被这个称呼刺激了，他生气地收回手腕，低下身子撅起臀部，“如果你执意把我当做小孩……那你要先把我干到愿意叫你一声，”他舔过邦德高高翘起的阴茎，在龟头狠狠吮了一口，“爸爸。”  
这可太爽了，年轻男孩湿润美丽的红唇包裹着自己的阴茎，喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的呜咽声。不管他是不是真的从事这个，这个[业务能力]在邦德看来确实是他的床伴里数一数二的。火热的口腔和灵活的舌头，还有喘息间的撸动、零零碎碎的舔舐和亲吻。他粉色的脸颊贴着自己硬挺的老二，那傻乎乎的眼镜也不知被丢到哪里去了，前液抹得他脸上到处都是。邦德抓着他乱七八糟的头发往他的嘴里挺动，男孩儿终于发出一身哭泣般的呻吟。他垂着眼睛，大张着亮晶晶的红润嘴唇，一副筋疲力尽的痴迷样子。邦德挺起身子捧起他的脸，把他带入缠绵的吻里。  
不该逞强的，Q懊悔地陷在那个吻里，他感觉自己的嘴巴已经酸了，他几乎是用上了自己可以做到的最好的口活技巧，但是这该死的的外勤特工一点儿出来的意思都没有。事实上这距离Q上次插入式的性爱已经过去了太久，他不确定自己的屁股是否还能吃下去这么大的家伙。  
“再加把劲，小男孩。”邦德在Q的唇边轻轻地说，暗示性地拍了拍Q的屁股。Q的脸飞快地红了，他感觉自己的手里被塞了什么东西，这个老流氓，还要把润滑剂递给他让他自己来吗？Q有清洗自己的习惯，但是也不会是预备有朝一日被邦德带上床，虽然他的确性感……  
他在邦德的面前缓慢地扩张自己，把自己滑溜溜的手指伸进穴里，Q调整着呼吸试图放松。该死的他太紧张了，润滑剂挤了太多，液体顺着他跨在邦德身侧的大腿流下来。邦德摸着他的腰笑了起来，他带着老茧的手指顺过那些晶亮的液滴，一根手指跟着Q的手指一起滑了进去。  
“操你——”Q感觉又痛又爽，一只手突然扶上邦德的胸口。刚那一下戳到了他的腺体，他撑着发软的腿，把自己穴里的手指拿出来，靠向邦德稳住自己的身体。邦德听着男孩靠在自己颈部发出的呻吟，加到三根手指在他的穴里抽插。  
Q在抽插之间找到了节奏，他开始摆动屁股跟随邦德的手指。邦德拔出手指，男孩不知满足般向后想追随手指的方向坐下去。特工用手扶着自己的老二，另一只手握住年轻男孩的腰，引导着他往货真价实的阴茎上坐。  
邦德不想慢慢吞吞地等他适应，这男孩被人弄脏的样子像是被亵渎的圣女，在全插入的时候男孩喉咙里发出“啊……”的小声淫叫。Q趴在邦德的肩膀上抬起屁股缓慢地动了两下，感觉到自己的肠道已经适应这种侵犯之后向后仰，自己翘起的阴茎贴着小腹，淌着晶亮亮的液体，他开始前后碾动，双手撑在身后，身体一上一下开始享用身体里的肉棍。特工的老二次次碾过自己的前列腺，Q感受着特工粗糙的手掌擦过自己腰际的敏感带，他的嘴唇在自己的颈部、肩膀留下咬痕。  
Q从没觉得自己这么能叫，不论是捅在他屁股里的棍子还是这些作乱的手和嘴唇，都让他发出高亢的呻吟，还有那些欲求不满的求他快点儿的字眼。  
特工一把揽过清瘦的男孩，按着他的腰又快又狠的操着他，男孩一手撑着身体一手去碰自己的前面，Q觉得自己要到了，他滑溜溜的手快速撸着自己的前面，纤细的脖子仰得高高的。邦德不会允许这些作弊的小动作，他把男孩的两只手捉住控制在他的背部，更卖力地撞着他。  
Q在自己破碎的呻吟中被操到高潮，他射的乱七八糟，筋疲力尽地趴在年长男人的怀里。  
“我觉得应该有人为你量身定做一套属于你自己的体能测试方法……”Q在邦德的怀里叹息，他感觉到男人硬邦邦的阴茎还插在自己穴里，他试图抬起屁股，但被邦德制止了。  
“你当然自有方法，”邦德在与他的接吻中含糊地回应，换了个姿势把男孩压到身下。“记得省点力气叫。”

凌晨四点的闹钟把邦德吵醒，天他都不知道自己竟然还有闹钟？他摘下那块发出恼人嘟嘟声的手表丢进洗脸水池里。昨晚的男孩不知去向，他甚至都不知道对方的名字，好吧，他揣测错误了对方的职业，很明显那并不是一个招揽生意的性工作者，他甚至不戴套内射了一个陌生男孩，又一笔没头没脑的风流债。他懊恼地抹了一把脸，在冷水澡里寻求清醒。  
水花洒在他脑门的时候他又想起来一件麻烦事，他今天还要去他妈的美术馆见他新的军需官。

邦德在那张画着大船的画前坐下。他听到窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，这让他又想起昨夜那个穿着风雪外套的男孩，于是他别过头不看来人。这可真不专业，他想。  
然后他听到一个非常耳熟、但明显是有点儿哑的声音：  
“这画总让我感到有点忧郁……”

*  
“一艘大船被无情地拖去解体，”昨晚的男孩扭头看向他，“岁月无情啊，对吗？”  
“如果这是你对年长人士性能力的嘲讽，我想你昨晚就知道答案了，那么现在是时候停止你的跟踪行为了，我不管你是出于什么——”  
“007，我是你的新军需官。”


End file.
